Some fluorinated compounds have been shown to impart water repellency, oil repellency, or both to substrates such as, for example, textiles, paper, non-woven materials, leather, and masonry. Textiles have included natural fibers such as cotton, and synthetic fibers such as polyester. Paper substrates have included paper used for packaging food. Repellency has been achieved by applying a composition comprising a fluorinated compound to, for example, the surface of a substrate. In many cases, a fluorinated compound has been applied to the surface of a substrate in a composition comprising a substantial amount of an organic solvent. In some cases, the organic solvent has been flammable or combustible. In some cases, the organic solvent has comprised halogen-containing species such as tetrachloroethylene or trichlorotrifluoroethane. Methods to apply a composition comprising a fluorinated compound to a substrate have included spraying the solution from a pressurized container such as an aerosol can.
In many cases, compositions of fluorinated compounds have comprised organic, including halogen-containing, solvents, because the fluorinated compounds have had limited solubility in other solvents. However, for various reasons, there is awareness that the use of compositions comprising substantial amounts of flammable or combustible organic solvents may be less desirable. Similarly, there is awareness that the use of compositions comprising substantial amounts of halogen-containing solvents may be less desirable.